Blood Sisters
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: What if Marceline had an older sister? And what will she do when she enters Marceline's life? Read to Find Out.


"Marcy! Help me push this rock!" Finn said.

Marceline flew over to him and helped. There was a gigantic rock in the adventurers' way and it looked movable. "Unghhh!" The two groaned as they tried to push the rock away. After a few minutes, the two finally gave up. "It's too heavy!" Marceline panted.

Jake stretched to the human and the vampire. His cracked his knuckles and stretched to a larger size and pushed the rock away successfully. "And that's how it's done!" Jake smiled.  
"Show off..." Marceline murmured.

She took her flashlight out of her body bag and turned it on. She flashed it at the area behind the rock. It was a passage. The passage was pitch-black and their only source of light was Marceline's flashlight. Marceline swallowed her spit as she walked through the passage with Finn and Jake following behind her. Suddenly, Finn and Jake heard a spooky sound. "Aaaah!" They screamed hugging each other.

Marceline snickered and looked at them. "Scaredy-cats!" She said.

After a few minutes of walking, the adventurers finally reached the end of the passage. "A room!" Finn cried.

Marceline flashed her light at the room and saw candles. Then, she used her pyrokinesis to light the candles up. The candle flame cast a soft light in the room. In the middle of the room, there was a coffin with wilted roses and candles around it. On the floor were symbols. "Dark art..." Marceline gasped.  
"F-F-Finn... do you think there's a zombie in that coffin?" Jake asked hugging his brother.  
"I-I-I don't know J-J-Jake... Let's not hope there's one..." Finn answered hugging his brother back.

Marceline looked at the symbols. "I know what those symbols mean..." She said reading it.  
"Creatures hide at the dead of night,  
Wanting to get a drop of blood,  
Unlucky ones gets a vampire bite..."

Finn and Jake stared at Marceline. "There's something written here!  
Creatura noctis,  
i expergiscimini somno vos de tumulis vestris,  
revixit!" Finn said.

Suddenly, they felt a cold a wind followed by the candle flame extinguished.  
"Marcy, if this is one of your tricks, it isn't funny!" Finn cried.  
"Uh Finn, I'm not capable of doing this stuff..." Marceline said.

Then, they heard something creaking. They glanced at the coffin which was now open. They screamed as they ran back to the passage. Then, Jake felt ice cold hands on his shoulders.  
"What date is it?" A voice asked.

Jake fainted. Finn and Marceline looked at Jake. There was a girl beside him. She had the same skin colour as Marceline and she also had bite marks on her neck. She had shoulder length hair. She also had black hair with red highlights. "Is that you... Sister?" The girl asked.  
"Huh?" Marceline said her eyes wide open.

The girl squealed and hugged Marceline. "It is you lil' Mar-Mar!" She squealed. Marceline was confused. Sister? Lil Mar-Mar? What is she saying?! "Who are you?" Marceline asked.  
"Mom and dad didn't talk about me didn't they... Sigh... I'm your big sister, Veronica or you can call me Vuiton. I wasn't in a lot of family photos because I lost you. When I found my way home, daddy Hunson was angry because I didn't have you with me. He banished me... Not even mom helped..." Vuiton sobbed.  
"I hope you're not lying." Marceline said.

Finn and Jake invited Vuiton to their tree house while Marceline went to the Night-o-Sphere. She sneaked into her old house and went to their family room where the Abadeer kept all of their family photos. There were only a few photos. She looked through the photos and none of them had Vuiton in it.  
"She lied..." Marceline said angrily.

Then she saw a paper sticking out of the photo. Marceline pulled the paper off and she found Vuiton behind it. In the picture, Vuiton was carrying Marceline. Tears rained down Marceline's face. "Marceline?" A voice said. Marceline saw her father looking at her.  
"You... hid my only sister from me?" Marceline asked.  
"You mean Veronica... How did you?" Hunson asked but was cut off.  
"I actually thought that you were a good person... I thought! You made another reason for me to hate you..."

Marceline dropped the photos and walked away...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
